


Another Chance

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Conflict, Fix-It of Sorts, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Reconciliation, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: Set during season 3 episode 19 immediately after escaping the Court of Owls. Two enemies stand in a dark alley to exchange words before their temporary truce ends.Edward says, "How do you expect to win, Oswald? Barbara Kean runs the underworld. We have the gangs. You have... yourself."How will Oswald respond? What if he said the last thing Ed expected?
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Another Chance

They'd made it out alive. Escaped the Court of Owls together through a temporary alliance. Now they stood face to face in some back alley, chill night air raising goosebumps along the back of Oswald's neck. With weapons held high and eyes locked on one another, tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Both were waiting, watching, wondering if the other would break the truce and attack. 

"Our agreement still holds for five hours." Edward stated, as though it were not obvious.

"I am aware." Oswald replied stiffly. 

They both hesitated. Trust was a broken thing between them that neither felt any sense in rebuilding. What good would it do to trust the other that they were meant to kill? Yet, their mutual agreement still stood between them. And their stand off could yield no clear victor. To win was to walk away for now and let the enemy do the same. Somehow, they would have to muster enough faith in each other to willingly turn their backs and trust they wouldn't end up figuaritvely (or quite possibly literally) stabbed in it. At the same time, to admit any trepidation would somehow also be a show of weakness. Neither man was willing to show even a flicker of weakness, and for that reason, each wore their best poker face, masquerading confidence and contempt they didn't necessarily feel.

Behind the bravado was fear. Oswald felt it certainly. He could see it in Ed as well. The man looked petrified. He saw the way his jaw clenched and the nervous twitch to his fingers. He could read it all in Ed's body language and in the depths of his haunting brown eyes. Completely petrified. At the sight of it, some hard edge in Oswald softened.

He let go. Ed did too. Whose weapon fell first would be impossible to tell, but when they landed tension in Ed's body seemed to go along with them. He stepped forward boldly, sneered down at Oswald, and spoke with all the swagger and maturity of a schoolyard bully.

"How do you expect to win, Oswald? Barbara Kean runs the underworld. We have the gangs. You have... yourself." Edward laughed.

It was meant to be mocking, but Oswald could still see it lingering beneath the boasting. Still there in those dark eyes. Ed's fear. It stole the sting from his words. Instead of anger or hurt, Oswald instead felt... pity and remorse. The feelings were strange to him. He was unaccustomed to feeling such towards his enemies, but Ed wasn't just any enemy. The hate between them now was born first of love. Oswald could never forget that. He would forever regret it.

"I... Actually..." Oswald paused, thinking it through. Trying to determine what he truly wanted from this encounter. Would their feud really bring him anything other than more pain? And once he won, would he carry out his revenge as planned? Stare into those fearful eyes and kill Ed. Thinking of it... he hated the way it made him feel. Like he couldn't breathe.

Besides revenge, he could take back Gotham. Have every crook in the city back under his thumb with the help of his new allies. Once he did, then what? What more was there to aspire to? Would he be content with his lonely perch at the top? Oswald once believed it would all be worth it as long as he had someone beside him to share it with. He would never have that again in Gotham. He would never be able to trust that any companion he made wasn't only after his power. Any hope of that had died at the pier when Ed pulled the trigger. So what was he really fighting for?

"Actually, you can keep it. Have fun with Barbara."

"What?"

Ed stared at Oswald. It was the blank look he always wore when caught off guard. The one that meant things hadn't played out as expected. It was somewhat satisfying to have that effect. To still be capable of surprising the _great_ Riddler. Oswald snorted at the thought of that ridiculous name. Ed could keep it and his crown.

"I wanted to hate you. The truth is I don't, Ed. Not really." Oswald said it so matter-of-fact, "So I'm leaving. I'm going to use the remaining five hours of our agreement to get as far away from Gotham as I can. I've decided to let go and put this... _you_ ," he gestured, "behind me. I'm moving on." 

With that, Oswald turned and walked away. 

"OSWALD!" Ed roared behind him.

He wouldn't look back. It was the only way to let it all go. All of it. The anger, fear... love. And he had to let it go for any chance at living his life fully. Oswald wondered if he would come to regret leaving it all behind. But not for long. Edward sprinted after him, caught hold of his wrist, and halted him. 

"I won't let you leave." Edward growled, voice low and menacing.

"You really hate me that much." 

It wasn't a question.

"Then kill me now. Break our agreement because at the end of five hours, I plan to be long gone somewhere you'll never find me." Oswald turned back to look Ed square in the eyes, "And I promise you, you will _never_ see me again. You won't get another chance."

Edward ground his teeth, his expression enraged. It was only surface deep. Beneath it all still lay the fear. Almost a panic and the tight grip Ed held onto him with was like the clinging of a drowning man desperate to hold on to his only lifeline. Oswald was threatening to take it away. Their combined choices led them down this path, but it was Ed's that tipped them beyond the point of return. Oswald never wanted it this way. He had tried to warn him.

_"You need me, Edward Nygma! Just as I need you. You cannot have one without the other."_

Ed hadn't listened. Now he would have to learn to swim on his own. Oswald couldn't be the one to help hold him above water. Ed saw to that himself. Sink or swim, he was on his own now and Oswald was ready to do the same. He no longer desired to see Ed drown, but neither did he feel any obligation towards him. Oswald wrenched his wrist free of Edward's grip. 

"I _am_ leaving. If you want to stop me, there is only one way." Oswald said, casting a pointed look in the direction of their discarded weapons to be sure he was understood.

When Ed made no move, Oswald sighed, "Goodbye, Ed."

Once more, he turned his back.

"You'll be back!" Ed howled, "I know you, Oswald! You can't stay away from this city forever! I'll find you! I will find you!"

Oswald kept walking. Ed let out a furious scream behind him. He sounded out of his mind. It chilled Oswald to his core, but he kept moving. Until he heard the pounding footsteps coming up behind him. That gave him pause. 

He was knocked to the ground. Face first into the pavement. He cried out in pain and snarled as he pushed back to roll Ed off of him. It was no use. Ed had him pinned. The man leaned down, hot breath against Oswald's ear.

"You. Can't. Leave." Edward hissed between clenched teeth, "Not unless _I_ permit you to."

And _that!_ That was enough to make Oswald finally snap. He popped his head back. It hit his mark, smashing the back of his own skull into Edward's face. There was a cracking sound, probably Edward's nose breaking, and groans of pain. Oswald again pushed back and this time he succeeded in rolling Ed off of him. With a feral scream, he launched himself at Ed before he could recover. They grappled on the ground, Oswald tearing at his enemy's face in blind rage, Ed with arms thrown up to shield himself and attempting to knock Oswald back. Oswald pinned Ed down, still too furious to enjoy his victory. The fury was overpowering, driving out any notion of fear... or love. He didn't want Ed dead, but he would be made to understand one thing about Oswald before he left him behind.

"I bow for no one!" Oswald spat, "I may have been vulnerable before you once. I let you weaken me... but _never_ again! Do you hear me?"

Ed stared dumbly up at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. He swallowed. It seemed a nervous gesture. And his brows knit together in confusion. He looked at Oswald like he was for all the world the most unsolvable puzzle. Finally, he gave voice to the thoughts clearly racing through his mind.

"You're really not going to kill me?"

Oswald sighed. He thought he'd already made that abundantly clear. The lost look on Ed's face said otherwise.

"No."

"It doesn't make sense. You should hate me!" Ed insisted, "After everything I put you through. You were supposed to hate me before you died."

"Perhaps, but I don't. And I'm not dead." Oswald shrugged.

He pushed himself back off of Ed and fell gracelessly on his ass. Oswald shifted to get more comfortable, leaning against the brick of a nearby building. Ed sat up too and scooted around to sit next to him. The man's eyes never left Oswald, still looking as lost as ever.

"Are you really going to leave?" Edward whispered, voice hoarse.

"That's the plan." Oswald answered, trying hard not to read into Ed's tone, "Leave Gotham. Start over somewhere else, clean slate. You should be happy. You'll be rid of me just like you wanted."

"I never wanted to be rid of you." Edward mumbled, "Not really."

"Bullshit." Oswald said dispassionately, "You shot to kill. I'm lucky to be alive."

And that should be the end of it. It was the truth pure and simple. Ed had wanted him dead. Ed had shot him. And it was only by some strange twist of fate that Oswald sat beside him now. His heart beat in his chest and breath filled his lungs, but not because Ed wanted him there. Looking him in the eye and pushing him off the dock spoke more clearly than any words could ever convey. Oswald didn't understand why Ed should deny it now.

"Maybe... but I _missed_ you. Oswald, when you were gone..." Edward pushed his fingers up under the rims of his glasses, pressed against his eyes, "God, you were all I could ever think about. Always you."

Oswald never expected to hear Edward's voice infused with such feeling. Especially not over him. He could almost believe it. But these were just words, weren't they? Action speaks louder. He turned watery eyes back on Ed, swallowing down the lump now residing in his throat.

"I don't believe you." Oswald's voice was small and pained.

"Oswald, I-"

Oswald waved a hand to stop him, his voice hardened like steel, "And it doesn't matter now. You and I have both done the unforgivable."

It was the first time he could admit it, even to himself. His actions were unforgivable. And he'd paid for it. He'd paid dearly.

"I understand why you did it, Ed, but I can't forget it. I may have survived, but you killed me on that dock. That isn't something you can change..."

Oswald paused, reflecting. He understood now, he really did. Even if it hurt him, and by god it did. Maybe it had to happen that way. Knowing it didn't change the damage it caused, didn't mean it could be fixed.

In a softer tone, Oswald said, "And I killed her. It isn't something I can change."

Oswald's words hung in the air, their meaning steeping like tea leaves. Each man mulled them over privately in his own mind. The taste was a little bitter but also cleansing. It was Edward who finally broke the silence.

"I didn't think of her once." He blurted, "After I killed you, I didn't think of her again."

"Huh." 

Like 'I'll be damned' left unsaid.

Oswald rubbed at his calf. His leg was beginning to ache. Something still held him in place. Something left unsaid, something not quite complete.

"When you go, will you send me a postcard?" Edward requested self-consciously.

"Sure. You're not planning my murder right?" Oswald joked, "As long as you don't use them to track me down... I wouldn't mind sending you letters."

"I'd like that."

Oswald nodded and stood up. Edward did likewise. They lingered awkwardly. Then Oswald held out his hand to Edward. A handshake to sum it all up. Whatever else lay between them, they had an understanding now. Edward looked down at Oswald's outstretched hand and took it hesistantly. He seemed dissatisfied. Oswald realeased his grip but suddenly found himself pulled forward and wrapped tightly in Edward's arms. He was warm and solid and a flood of memories sweeping through Oswald's mind. Oswald held on and squeezed tightly. A strong feeling swelled in his chest. It felt like release. It was like removing a thorn with the same sort of simultaneous pain and relief. It was the most bittersweet closure. And he didn't want to let go.

"Hey, Oswald?" Edward mumbled against his neck, "Someday... I hope you return to me."

It didn't sound like goodbye. It sounded like another chance. And even if they were just words, this time Oswald believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Been in something of a rut with writing lately, so I'm really excited to finally finish something! It's kinda short but I enjoyed writing it and I hope anyone who reads it enjoys it too! Thank you :D


End file.
